The field of this invention is clamping devices, particularly of these used to secure an external member to a tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,946 discloses the use of metal straps or bands having a "crimp-type" locking element wherein the strap or band encircles a tubular member having an external member thereon for securing the external member to the tubular member. This method for securing external members to tubular members is well known and commonly used as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,458 wherein similar clamping members were used for securing an assembly to a tubular member. However, these clamping bands require permanent installatin on the tubular member-external member combination. Removal of the same necessitates cutting of the strapping bands, hence resulting in a band not capable of reuse. Thus, these prior art references disclose non-releasable, non-reusable clamping straps that must be installed with special crimping tools which may not be removed without destroying the clamp and/or strapping material.